Aisuru No Gin
by Shirayuki Kaori
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are set out on a mission to find Allen who has gone missing. MxM yaoi! don't like don't read! AllenxOC KandaxAllenxLavi


Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, all rights go to Katsura Hoshino

A/N: Third post! First non-Bleach post! Please don't flame me!

Contains: YAOI- male and male relationships, don't read it if you don't like male on male relationships! **The characters may or may not be OOC!**

Pairing: OC and Allen

Kanda, Allen and Lavi

A/N: There may be numbers appearing in the middle of the fan fiction, the numbers look like this à (1) (2) etc... These are things that I may find a need to explain to the readers, the explanations will be at the bottom where the A/N is after the current chapter has ended.

* * *

**The title means Beloved Silver**

~Chapter 1~

Lavi and Kanda were walking towards Komui's room since they had been called, they had a mission to fulfill and they were on their way to get the information about it. When they entered the room they saw Komui sitting at his desk with Leenalee beside him looking a bit upset, the both of them sat down on the couch and waited for Komui to tell them the details. Komui had just opened his mouth when Lavi noticed Timcanpy flying about on the far side of Komui's room, Lavi pointed to Timcanpy and quickly asked "um… Komui isn't that Timcanpy? I thought he was on a mission with Allen." Komui looked at Lavi and then at Timcanpy who flew towards Lavi and landed on his head.

Komui looked at them with a hint of sadness in his eyes and answered Lavi's question "Yes, that is Timcanpy and he was following Allen on a mission but it seems something went wrong during that mission so now the whereabouts of Allen Walker are currently unknown, the finder and Timcanpy were the only ones who could be found when Allen went missing." Lavi looked at Komui with surprise in his eyes while Kanda just raised an eyebrow at the information. Komui sighed before continuing his talk "Allen Walker was on a mission to find a possible innocence but when he arrived there someone had intervened with his mission and we believe that, that very person was the one who kidnapped Allen." Timcanpy flew off of Lavi's head and settled himself on the table in front of them and opened his mouth to show them the video of what happened before Allen had disappeared.

Lavi and Kanda saw Allen walking towards a small bright light that was protected by a glass case, when Allen had reached towards that light, someone laughed behind him and they could see a man with dark black hair, and a lab coat. The man looked at Allen and smiled before speaking "my, my, my what a cute boy you are, you should be honored because I have decided to make you the first piece of my collection, you will be my most beautiful piece and I will treat you nicely so please join me for tea." Allen raised his guard at the man and was about to attack him when the man smiled and a thud could be heard as both Allen and the finder lost consciousness next to Timcanpy. After they had been knocked out a bright light shone, turning the screen white for a while before they saw that only the finder remained in front of Timcanpy on barren land.

Timcanpy closed his mouth and sat in front of the two exorcists as they took in the information, Komui then cleared his throat and began to speak once again "we need Allen back and due to a lack of exorcists I need the both of you to go and find him then bring him back, we have found out that he is currently residing at xxxxx in Russia, so I would like both of you to set off as quickly as possible and retrieve Allen Walker from his captor along with the innocence." When Komui had finished talking the both of them stood and left the room to prepare to leave in 30 minutes.

~Time skip 2 days~

Kanda and Lavi had arrived at their destination and set off towards the place where Allen was being imprisoned, they both found the place rather quickly and cautiously went inside the mansion getting ready to fight any enemies that would appear. After entering the house and checking their surroundings. They slightly relaxed when they noticed that there were no enemies in their proximity, Lavi was about to take a step forward but a screen appeared out of nowhere and they saw the man who had kidnapped Allen. The man cleared his throat before speaking to the intruders "Nice to meet you, my name is Henry Winscott, and I believe that the both of you are here to steal my grand creation? But I will not allow it! I have never created something so magnificent and so pure! If you are going to steal him then I shall make sure that the both of you are dealt with!"

The screen disappeared and left Kanda and Lavi standing in the same spot slightly confused about what he was talking about but they soon regained their senses when they were attacked by robots. They easily took down the robots and started to look for Allen, they searched every room and when they had arrived at the last room. The both of them stood still and froze at the image before them, they saw Allen sleeping on the bed without any clothes. They broke out of the trance and ran over to Allen's side and were surprised to see that Allen had cat ears and a tail. They both blushed at the sight but Kanda quickly took off his coat and draped it over Allen's naked form and looked for any signs of an enemy.

Allen woke at the feeling of having something cover his body, he opened his silver eyes and slowly sat up making Kanda's coat fall on the bed. Kanda and Lavi turned their attention to Allen and couldn't help but blush at the sight of Allen cleaning himself like a cat, Allen stretched before getting on his hands and knees and moving towards a large door on the other side of the room. The door opened automatically and Allen crawled in with Kanda and Lavi close behind him, when the dark path had stopped they found Allen with his head resting on Henry's lap while he sat on a white cushion.

Henry smiled at the two men as he petted Allen's head which earned him a purr, Lavi and Kanda raised an eyebrow at the sight before them and quickly called out to Allen "Moyashi! What the Hell are you doing?" Allen opened his eyes at the offending name and glared at Kanda but he never said anything, Henry smiled and just petted Allen's head and ran his fingers through his soft silver hair. Lavi growled at the man and shouted "Henry! Let go of Allen!" the man didn't stop his ministrations even as he looked up and spoke to Lavi "why should I let him go? He is my best creation, I have never seen anything so pure, so innocent and simply adorable in my life, when I first laid my eyes on this child, I fell in love with him at first sight! I won't give him to any one! He is my beloved creation and lover! I will not hand him over to the likes of you!"

Lavi and Kanda couldn't believe what the man had just said and ignored his words and called Allen to come over to them, Allen looked at them and then looked and Henry and lifted his head off Henry's lap and was about to walk over to Kanda and Lavi, when a pair of arms wrapped around his frame and pulled him against a strong and warm chest, Allen leaned into the warmth and allowed himself to the held in Henry's arms. Kanda snapped at the sight and angrily shouted at Allen "OI! Moyashi get over here right now or I will kill you!" Allen's ears flattened at anger in Kanda's words and he felt Henry tighten his grip around Allen, Allen couldn't help but moan when he felt a large hand wonder over his naked body.

Allen squirmed as he felt soft kisses being placed along his neck and tilted his head to expose more skin to those lips, Allen's ears shot up when he felt a large hand rub against his member and moaned as it slowly began to stroke him. Allen's head shot back and leaned against Henry's shoulder, enjoying the pleasure that was bestowed on him. Kanda and Lavi watched in shock and slight anger and Allen moaned and gasped at the pleasure that he was receiving, Kanda couldn't stand the sight before him and quickly ran up to the couple and brought his sword down on Henry. Henry groaned in pain as he lost his consciousness and slowly fell back while Allen was left panting and blushing on the floor.

Allen turned around at the lost of warmth and saw Henry lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood, Allen's ears drooped at the sight and he quickly ran away from the dead corpse. Lavi and Kanda followed Allen and saw him curled up on a large bed in a dark room that was filled with various 'items' Kanda and Lavi's eyes opened at the large amount of sex toy that were in the room and turned to see Allen on the bed crying, Lavi approached Allen and called out to him but only received a pillow to his head as Allen shouted at him angrily in between sobs "how could you? He was such a kind master! How could you just kill my master? Where am I suppose to go now? Other than here there is nowhere else that I can go! I hate you! I don't even know you but you act as if you know me and killed the only person who was willing to help me!" Allen burst into tears when he had finished shouting at the two men.

Lavi and Kanda stared at each other in confusion before Lavi spoke "um, Allen we do know you, you are an exorcist that works for the Black Order, you were kidnapped by Henry and have been missing for the last few days." Allen slowly lifted his head at Lavi's words and softly spoke "you're lying, master found me injured outside his home a few days ago and took me in because I had been badly treated by the villagers because of my unusual appearance and my loss of memory. Master was the one who took me in and cared for me even though I looked funny." Kanda and Lavi tilted their heads and wondered what was going on when Allen picked up the closest item and threw it at the pair.

The item was dodged by Kanda but it hit Lavi on the forehead and fell into his hands, Lavi looked at the item and blushed when he saw that it was a vibrator, Lavi couldn't stop an evil glint appearing in his eyes as he held it in his arms and walked over to Allen pretending to act kind. When Lavi had gotten close enough to Allen, he pounced on him and pinned Allen's arms above his hands as he pressed his lips against Allen's soft ones. Allen managed to get out of Lavi's grip and began throwing various sex toys at both Lavi and Kanda. Kanda who was still shocked from Lavi's actions soon joined into catch Allen when a dildo had hit him on the forehead. The two men had successfully captured Allen and tied him to the bed using the cuffs that they found next to the bed, Allen struggled but he couldn't get out of the cuffs.

~**Yaoi Begins here~**

Allen shouted at the two men who were currently enjoying the sight of a tied up and naked kitten in front of them, they both licked their lips as they began to touch Allen's soft skin. Allen gasped as he felt warm hands wonder around his body and moaned when he felt Kanda place small kisses along his neck line, Lavi smiled at the noises that Allen was making and placed kisses along Allen's stomach and hips. The two men continued to kiss and touch Allen's body, Kanda stopped kissing Allen's neck and pressed his lips against Allen's and they both engaged in a heated kiss. Lavi smiled as he placed a small kiss on the head of Allen's member before taking it into his mouth.

Allen gasped as his member was engulfed by a wet warmth, he moaned at Lavi's suctions and ministrations, all his moans were caught by Kanda's mouth which was still covering his own. Kanda's hand reached down and pinched on of Allen's nipples which made him gasp. Lavi and Kanda continued their ministrations and continued to bring Allen over the edge, Allen couldn't bear the pleasure that he was receiving from both men and gave out a muffled moan as he climaxed into Lavi's mouth. Lavi swallowed the liquid and let go of Allen's member before smiling and licking his lips, Lavi sat up and reached over the night stand next to the bed and grinned when he found a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and covered the cold liquid over 3 of his fingers before bringing down to Allen's entrance and slowly pushing one finger into the tight warmth.

Allen gasped at the feeling of something entering him and arched his back at the feeling, Kanda released Allen's lips from his own and looked at Lavi and smirked when he saw what he was doing. Kanda moved so that Allen's back was leaning against his chest and that Lavi was in front of the both of them, Kanda kissed Allen's neck as he covered his fingers in the cold liquid as well before placing his fingers at the tight entrance. Allen gasped and squirmed as he felt one of Kanda's fingers enter his entrance to join Lavi's 3 fingers, the 2 older men continued to thrust their fingers into Allen as he moaned and relished in the pleasure that the two men were giving him. Lavi and Kanda looked at each other and smirked before pulling their fingers out of Allen which received them a whimper of disappointment from the silver haired boy.

They both smiled as Lavi kissed Allen on the lips and placed his erect member at Allen's waiting opening, Allen let out a moan as he felt Lavi's member slide inside him and tensed at the intrusion, which caused him to constrict around Lavi's members. The warm tightness that surrounded Lavi's member made him jerk and fully sheath himself in Allen's warm passage. Allen moaned as he felt Lavi slowly pull out of him and thrust back in. Lavi continued his movements before he looked at Kanda and pulled out until only the head of his member was left in Allen's hole, kanda moved Allen into a more comfortable position as he placed the tip of his member at Allen's passage and slowly pushed inside to join Lavi's member.

Allen gasped as he felt himself get stretched wider but he was soon squirming for more pleasure when both Kanda and Lavi had stopped moving, the movements from Allen proved too much for Kanda and Lavi so the both of them began to take turns in thrusting into Allen. The 3 of them enjoying the pleasure that they were receiving and Allen's body couldn't bear the intense pleasure and he climaxed on to his and Lavi's stomach. The climax forced him to tighten around Kanda and Lavi which made them reach their own climax after thrusting into Allen a few more times. The 3 laid down on the bed and allowed their heart rates and breathing to return to normal before exhaustion took over them and pulled them into a peaceful slumber.

~**Yaoi stops here~**

The next morning the sun rose and shone on to the sleeping trio on the bed, Kanda was the first to open his eyes and his looked at the sleeping boy next to him and his eyes widened when the saw that the cat ears and tail had disappeared. Lavi woke up next and smiled at Kanda before looking at the sleeping boy in between them, after a few more minutes Allen opened his eyes and looked straight at the bare chest before him and blushed a deep crimson when he remembered what had happened last night. Allen buried his head into the pillow to hide his embarrassment but his head soon shot up to glare at Kanda when he heard him talk "there's nothing to be shy about Moyashi, what we did last night is a lot more embarrassing than my naked chest." Allen could hear Lavi laugh behind him and turned towards him and glared at him too but his glare soon faded when he felt Kanda and Lavi pull him into an embrace and kiss him on each cheek.

The 3 men got cleaned and dressed before heading home to headquarters, the 3 of them had become closer than before and sat in the train cabin together without shouting at each other or picking a fight. Instead they spent the time kissing and pleasuring each other while keeping their voices as low as possible to avoid others from knowing what they are doing. When the 3 had arrived home they were greeted by Leenalee and everyone else who knew them and they all had a welcome back dinner which lasted until the late hours of night, which was when a certain trio spent their time in each other's arms and listening to a certain silver haired boy moan in pleasure…

* * *

THE END!

My first D. Gray-Man fanfic! I apologize if it's kinda short and if there are spelling errors or sentences that don't make sense but its 4 in the morning and I'm tired but I wanted to type this story up before I forgot it, but I enjoyed writing it any way, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too! Please read and review and no criticisms they make it hard for me to write other stories! T^T So please be kind! Thanks for reading!

Shirayuki Kaori


End file.
